1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for supporting a rail of a railway capable of effectively relaxing an impact and absorbing a vibration of a railway rail installed on a precast concrete tie, and in particular to a support for supporting a rail of a railway by which an easier construction and an excellent durability are implemented by providing a structurally engaged buffering plate.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 14 is a disassembled perspective view illustrating a fixing structure of a conventional rail of a railway.
As shown therein, a conventional rail 4 of a railway is pressurized by an e-shaped rail fixing clip 8 which is fixed in such a manner that an insulation pad 7 is mounted on a precast concrete tie 2, and a flange portion 4a is inserted into a fixing hole 5a of a rail fixing clip plate 5 embedded in the tie 2. The railway rail 4 is fixed on a rail support 1 on the tie 2 in such a manner that the flange portion 4a is pressurized by the rail fixing clip 8 fixed in such a manner that the flange portion 4a is inserted in the plate 5 on the insulation pad 7 of an elastic material(a polyurethane material) which is used for a buffering and insulation purpose. An elastic insulation plate 6 is disposed between the rail fixing clip 8 and the rail flange portion 4a. 
A dynamic weight and an impact of a train which moves on the railway rail 4 is first buffered by the insulation pad 7 and is transferred to the tie 2. The dynamic weight and impact which are first buffered by the insulation pad 7 are last absorbed for thereby preventing a vibration noise and stably supporting the railway rail 4.
However, in the above-described conventional railway rail, the insulation pad 7 is attached on the tie 2 using an adhesive. Therefore, the adhesive durability is very weak. If the weight and impact from the train which moves on the rail 4 are accumulated after a certain period is passed, the insulation pad 7 is escaped from the tie 2 and the rail 4. Thereafter, the construction of the railway is completed, the insulation pad 7 must be periodically changed. Namely, since the period of the adhesive durability of the insulation pad 7 is short, the insulation pad 7 is escaped. In this case, the weight and impact force of the train which moves on the rail 4 is directly transferred to the tie, so that the lifespan of the tie 2 is significantly decreased, and a metallic friction noise occurs between the rails 4 for thereby causing a noise pollution. Therefore, after the railway is constructed, whenever the period of the durability of the insulation pad 7 is passed, a periodic maintenance is needed for changing the insulation pad.
In addition, in the conventional railway rail fixing structure, when performing a maintenance work for initially constructing the rail or changing the insulation pad, the operations for applying an adhesive on the insulation pad 7 and attaching the insulation pad 7 on the tie are manually performed. Namely, an insulation pad attaching operation is manually performed. Therefore, the assembling quality is bad, and the construction period of the railway rail is extended, and the construction cost and the maintenance cost of the railway rail are increased.
Recently, since it is difficult to purchase gravels for being graveled on the railway, the railway rail is generally installed on the precast concrete tie. In the case of the railway rail which is installed on the concrete tie, a steel or concrete single tie or a wooden tie is used as a rail support. However, in this case, the insulation pad which is applied with an adhesive is used, the above-described problems occur. In addition, in the case that the rail is installed on the concrete railway, a steel or single tie which is used as a rail support is previously embedded, and then the concrete railway is hardened for thereby causing much inconvenience.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a railway rail support which includes a fixing plate formed of a flat body on which a rail is installed and left and right fixing portions extended in a horizontal direction from both sides of the body, the body including a through hole at a center portion of the same, and a buffering plate engaged to a lower portion of the fixing plate for elastically supporting the fixing plate and including a buffering plate support portion inserted into the center portion through the through hole of the fixing plate and having an upper surface protruded beyond the upper surface of the fixing plate for thereby supporting the rail and decreasing the weight and impact of the rail.
The left and right fixing portions of the fixing plate are extended based on a width smaller than the body.
A movement prevention shoulder portion is formed along an edge portion of the lower surface of the fixing plate for preventing a movement of the buffering plate.
A plurality of sliding prevention protrusions are formed on a lower surface of the rail on the upper surface of the buffering support portion of the buffering plate.
A plurality of buffering protrusions are arranged in a lattice shape on a lower surface of the buffering plate.
The fixing plate includes left and right fixing members at both sides of the through hole for supporting the rail fixing clip.
A fixing hole into which the rail fixing clip is inserted passes through the interior of the left and right fixing members in the forward and backward directions.
The left and right fixing holes are an elongated hole having a cross section in the horizontal direction.
The fixing plate includes an extended support portion having a width smaller than a horizontal width of the body and extended from the front and rear portions of the body.
A rail mounting groove is further formed at a center portion of an upper surface of the body of the fixing plate for mounting a rail therein.
A rail mounting groove is further formed in the body of the fixing plate and at a center portion of the upper surface of the extended support portion for mounting the rail therein, and an extended buffering portion extended in a horizontal direction from the front and rear portions of the buffering support portion of the buffering plate is formed for thereby supporting the lower portion of the rail mounted in the mounting groove.
The left and right fixing holes have an inclination in an angle range of 0xcx9c90xc2x0.
The inclination angle of the left and right fixing holes is 45xc2x0.
A bolt hole is formed for engaging a bolt for fixing the rail fixing clip fixing plate at both sides of the through hole.